yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna's New Sibling Part 1
Yuna's New Sibling Part 1 is the first episode of the third season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Prince Hiro and Princess Luna are expecting a newborn foal, and Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop and Princess Solarna are excited about being big sisters. Then, there was a Prophecy that a newborn foal of it's royal blood that will be the heart of the balance of Good and Evil, and Baron Von Sheldgoose, the League of Villains, Lord Dragaunus. Chameleon, Siege, and Wraith wanted to destroy the Prophecy and steal the Infinity Stones. Now, it's up to Yuna and her friends along with Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, K.I.T.T., Snoopy, Woodstock, Fifi, Snoopy's siblings, the Ninjago Team (Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Ken, Skylor and Li'l Nelson), Princess Harumi (as the Lady Iron Dragon), P.I.X.A.L., the Chima Heroes, Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Emmet Brickowski, and his friends (including Rex Dangervest) to stop the villains and kept the Infinity Stones safe. But then, the trouble was that Yuna couldn't stop thinking about the newborn foal. Yuna showing the newcomers around Equestria/Welcome to the Golden Oak Library One day in the Golden Oaks Library, Yuna introduce the young human counterparts to her friends and mentors. Then, she started showing them around the library. The newest students for the School of Friendship and Wallace and Gromit's Middle School At the School of Friendship, Twilight and her freinds welcomed Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Gabby, Babs, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Sandbar, Smolder, Gallus, Yona, Ocellus, Silverstream, Cozy Glow, and Terramar's human counterparts, Blinky Bill, Nutsy Koala, Flap Platypus, Shifty Dingo, Marcia Marsupial Mouse, Splodge the Kangaroo, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Amy Lawrence, and Sid to their new class. Even Wallace and Gromit gave them a big welcome to their school as well, Yuna was very proud to have new friends. The villains' evil plan for the Infinity Stones/Hiro and Luna's baby shower Meanwhile in Tartarus, the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher sends Baron Von Sheldgoose, the League of Villains, Lord Dragaunus. Chameleon, Siege, and Wraith to steal the Infinity Stones and free them. At Canterlot, there was a baby shower celebrating to honor Hiro and Luna's new foal and Yuna's new sibling. Warning about the villains/Explaining Yuna about her Infinity Magic Just then, Zeng the messenger goose from the Valley of Peace came and warned Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about the evil outcome of the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. As Yuna was able to control her own magic of power, space, reality, soul, time, and mind, Hiro, Luna, and Celestia knew that day would come as they told her about how she was born with Infinity Magic. The big training/New weaponry for the young human counterparts At the Golden Oak Library, Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber trained the foals and children to fight by destroying the dummies of the villain's they'll soon encounter. Then, Yuna and her friends showed the young human counterparts the new weaponry for all kinds of weapons. Yuna feels the baby's kick/Excited to be the big sister soon Later, Yuna could feels the kick of her baby sibling on the way while Duchess Petunia examinating Luna. With that, Yuna was more excited to be the big sister soon. Showing the Mighty Bus/K.I.T.T. transforms into Ecto-88/Calling a meeting In the Golden Oak Library's vehicle room, the newcomers were amazed to see all the famous iconic movie vehicles including the DeLorean Time Machine, Ecto-1 (1984), Ecto-1 (2016), the 1966 Batmobile, the Mach-5, the Pontiac Trans Am car (from Smokey and the Bandit), Homer's pink Family Sedan, Marge's orange station wagon, Mr. Plow, the Plow King, Canyonero, Otto Mann's Springfield Elementary School Bus, and many more. Yuna introduce the mechanics, Maru, Dottie, and Soos and Audrey Ramirez. While showing the Mighty Bus, the newcomers were amazed to see the biggest behemoth as Solarna showed them how K.I.T.T. turns into Ecto-88 when he merge with the DeLorean Time Machine. When the LEGO Dimensions Portal was activated, Batman, Lucy aka Wyldstyle, Gandalf the Grey, Emmet Brickowski, Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, and the rest of their LEGO Dimensional Alliance arrived to see Yuna and her friends. Rex Dangervest and X-PO arrived on his spaceship, the Ninjago Team, Harumi and the Chima Heroes were arriving as well. Just then, the meeting was called when Yuna and her friends were needed. Star Swirl and the Pillars explained about the prophecy/A moon colt being born When the meeting is on, Star Swirl the Bearded and the Pillars foretold of the prophecy of the moon colt being born on the night of the full moon to be the key of maintain the balance. With that, Yuna realized that it was her newborn sibling who she'd preditcted to be her new brother. Training with Blade Ranger and Smokey/Yuna couldn't stop thinking about her new sibling Soon, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Blade Ranger and Smokey trained Yuna and her friends for the upcoming outcomes. Then, Yuna was starting to think about her brand new sibling and couldn't get her mind off it. The HMHS Britannic arrives/Luna going into labor/The baby foal is coming! Meanwhile, the HMHS Britannic arrived at the docks. All of a sudden, Luna was starting to suffer and goes into labor and Hiro knew that the baby really is coming while Duchess Petunia took Luna into Britannic and make ready to deliver her foal. In the end credits, Rex Dangervest told his Velociraptors to make ready to fight the bad guys. Trivia *Princess Luna will be about half due with her pregnancy with Prince Isamu. *Princess Yuna will show Blinky Bill, Tom Sawyer, their friends, the human counterparts of the young human counterparts around Equestria, Canterlot, the School of Friendship, Wallace and Gromit's Middle School, the Golden Oaks Library, Ponyville and Manehattan. *Yuna will introduce the new members to Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, the Ninjago Team (Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Skylor, Ken and Li'l Nelson), Princess Harumi, P.I.X.A.L., Misako, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, the Chima Heroes, the Legend Beasts, Tyrone, the Dipper clones, X-PO and K.I.T.T. for the very first time ever. *At the Golden Oak Library, the Human Young 6 (Sandbar, Smolder, Gallus, Ocellus, Yona and Silverstream) and Terramar's guest bedroom will have the posters of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legends of Everfree, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls specials and shorts, Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3, Planes, Planes: Fire & Rescue, Ninjago, Legends of Chima, the Rainbooms, Skylanders, The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Batman Movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie, Unikitty!, My Little Pony: The Movie, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Jurassic World and LEGO Dimensions, the 2 bunk beds (with red sheets on top for Sandbar, singing sheets on top for Sweetie Belle, sports sheets on bottom for Scootaloo and apple seeds sheets for Gallus), a single bed (with Planes sheets for Gabby), a red lava lamp, 2 desks, 2 desk lamps, a TV, a videogame set and the videogames (Cars, Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Cars Mater-National Championship, Cars Race-O-Rama, Cars 2: The Video Game, Cars 3: Driven to Win, Planes: The Video Game, Planes: Fire & Rescue: The Video Game, DuckTales: Remastered, Epic Mickey, Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Disney Infinity, Disney Infinity 2.0 Edition, Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition, LEGO Dimensions, LEGO Star Wars videogames including LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens, LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7, LEGO Indiana Jones videogames, LEGO Batman videogames, LEGO City: Undercover, LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, LEGO The Lord of the Rings, LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, The LEGO Movie Videogame, LEGO The Hobbit, LEGO Jurassic World, LEGO Marvel's Avengers, LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2, SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman, SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (videogame), SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants!, SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis (videogame), SpongeBob's Truth or Square (videogame), SpongeBob's Boating Bash, SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge, SpongeBob HeroPants, Nicktoons Racing, Cartoon Network Racing, Nicktoons Basketball, Nicktoons Unite!, Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing, Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, Nicktoons MLB and LEGO Racers). *Yuna will show the newest members how K.I.T.T. transforms into Ecto-88 (aka Parzival's DeLorean from the Steven Spielberg film, Ready Player One) *Princess Luna will get a baby stroller (from Princess Celestia and Princess Sharon), a crib (from Yuna and Snowdrop), a rattler (from Princess Solarna), stuffed animals (from Prince Hiro), a baby blanket (from Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber), the baby bedsheets (from Queen Novo) and a mobile (from Thorax) for her baby shower. *Yuna, her company, the Ninjago Team, Unikitty and her friends will use the Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Fire Mech, Lightning Jet, Quake Mech, Ice Tank, Water Strider, Ken's Mech, Li'l Nelson's Cart Mech, Skylor's Mech, Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V and the Ultimate Shacktron in order to defeat the villains. *Baron Von Sheldgoose, the League of Villains, Lord Dragaunus, Chameleon, Siege, and Wraith will plan to harm Luna, her newborn foal and steal the Infinity Stones. *Snoopy will be the World War 1 Flying Ace to help Yuna and her friends. *K.I.T.T. will transforms into Ecto-88 to help Yuna and her friends. *At the end of this episode, Luna will go into labor. *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Gabby, Babs, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Sandbar, Smolder, Gallus, Yona, Ocellus, Silverstream, Cozy Glow, Terramar, Blinky Bill, Nutsy Koala, Flap Platypus, Shifty Dingo, Marcia Marsupial Mouse, Splodge the Kangaroo, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Amy Lawrence, and Sid will attending the School of Friendship and Wallace and Gromit's Middle School for the very first time ever. *The beginning of the episode was referenced to the beginning of Ralph Breaks the Internet. *The episode continues in Yuna's New Sibling Part 2. *This episode marks the first appearance of Rex Dangervest. Songs and Music Scores # Transcript *Yuna's New Sibling Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes